Gangs of Sector 7
by LetsSingtheDoomSong
Summary: Now, anyone who's read Destruction in a Jar all know about Dani being a criminal mastermind. But she had to start somewhere, right? This is her life in the Gang business. We're in the killin' Nazi business! Inglorious Bastards


Dymond: My own boredom got to me & I started looking through my flashdrive & found this that I had written earlier in the year that was meant to be posted, but I never got around to it. So, with some minor edit, here it is!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(I hold the squiggles hostage with love!)

Nobody truly understood the gangs of the 7th Sector Slums. How we were set up, who has what job & most of all, they don't know the ones at the top. There were many jobs of a gang: Obviously the main one which is the Boss; then there was the Co-Op (chosen by the boss); Runner (delivered messages from gang to gang. Very Dangerous job); Advisor (kept track of what was going on with the lower jobs); Scouts (kept an eye on their assigned gang & any suspicious movements); Guards (Right hand man of the boss & his protector); Scapegoat (person unwilling & unknowingly assigned); Expendables (soldiers of sorts); Leaders (watched over scapegoats, expendables, runners, etc).

Nobody outside of the Slums knew that the gangs were the law in the depths of the Slums… The bastards at Shin-Ra didn't care for us at all, leaving us to fend for ourselves. We watch out for our people & basically: The gangs were the police now. They are the law of the 7th Sector. 6th & 7th Sector constantly battled for dominance: Who was better; who was more proficient; who made the most money & who had the most control. The 6th Sector, though, was sloppy, unorganized & didn't care for the people of the Sector.

When I joined the system, I was 9. My parents were both dead from a gang war that they accidentally got killed in the cross fire & I was alone. I had no choice, so I was sent to the Ward Teacher: Charlie Rooster. His job was to take in kids, train them, & then sell them to the gang leaders. He was given money from the gangs to keep us fed, give us clothes, etc, to keep us alive. He taught us the skills to survive even one day in the life of gang warfare & if more then 5 kids were deemed ready to fight, he called the bosses together & held auctions for the kids.

It only took me 3 weeks for Charlie to sell me off to the leader of Black Rouge. I only learned his nickname which was Batter since he always carried a baseball bat around. Despite his slightly intimidating name: He was a terrible leader. He confided too much on his Co-Op, who didn't know jack shit about how to run a gang since he was just a buddy of his from when they were kids, so casualty rates were high for our gang. We were soon placed on the bottom rung of the food chain for other gangs. We were targeted a lot since we had a decent amount of territory.

That was when I finally was promoted a few times in 1 year & by the time I was 14 I moved up from scout, to expendable, to guard, to Leader of the expendables.

I was smart, resourceful, tactful, & often times I went against orders from the boss & went with my own plan. We'd win the fight, but Batter was never happy, but I shut him up with the money taken from the rival gang's base.

Whatever power Shin-Ra had over the Slums was immediately lost when we started moving up the chain. SOLDIER was nothing now down here, but people in uniforms in the 7th Sector. Nothing but a game for young children to play at the playground. The gang at the top was now the rule, now held the power & that gang was: Black Rouge. That's right. We took down hundreds of gangs in single nights & sometimes in a week.

I was finally promoted to Co-Op, due to heavy persuasion from the rest of the gang. Then the unspeakable happened: A scout from another gang freaked & killed Batter. The rule was we couldn't kill anybody for revenge until they were 13, but no one went after the 14-year-old scout, for we all wanted the old man dead. It was basically me running the gang, since he didn't know jack shit like I mentioned earlier. The people of the Slums didn't care; in fact, they were happy I took over & made their lives easier. As long as the warfare didn't come to their homes, they were fine.

It wasn't long before we turned our attention from each other, to the 6th Sector. The head honcho there: nicknamed Roe, panicked at my new power, but he got cocky. He thought, just because I was a girl, I didn't hold much power then I thought I had. Boy was he wrong. Anyone who'd survive the gang wars were taken under my wing & soon were extremely loyal. They were just pawns of the Boss, no need to kill the innocent pawns off…yet. It took 2 years, before 6th Sector was ours. The gang system of the 4th sector was soon collapsed & Black Rouge… No, it wasn't just Black Rouge; it was the members of our allies & us who were powerful, the law, everything. Anyone who dared face us was quickly blown away.

Like this one guy, I think he called himself Father Doric? But that's besides the point; he kidnapped one of my scouts, but it wasn't just any scout: It was Little Ty, one of my favorites & most trustworthy. Besides the point of him being my favorite: You never leave one of your own behind. He could do his job right & I was just going to give him the job of Leader, since my original one sucks. I had my scouts go out & follow Doric to his home or where ever he goes & see if they could find Ty. The runner who I sent with came back panting, but smiling, "3rd Sector ally reports seeing Father Doric & Ty. He can retrieve Ty, personally."

"No, I'll get my scout myself. I don't need help to fetch one boy. Besides, Father Doric is just one man."

I followed them to the hideout in the 3rd Sector & kicked in the doors, just in time to find Doric hovering over Ty who was strapped to a bed bare naked. 1 shot was fired & that was from my gun & Doric dropped in a head on the floor, a hole in his temple. I grabbed the arm of his body & pulled him over to a wall, slitting his throat & letting the blood splatter on the wall in front of me. Once I was satisfied, I dropped him; putting the gun away as my expendables cut the bonds holding Ty to the bed & gave him my own shirt, leaving me in my tank top & my skin to the coldness of November. He clung to me tightly, leaving me no choice, but to carry him back to the base.

Ty was no longer capable mentally to do anything. His work was slipping & his sleep was scarce. Finally, I confronted him about it. "Ty, what's going on?" I had asked.

He merely shook his head & continued picking at his food. I grabbed his arm harshly to get a point across that I wanted an answer & the truth. "I can't sleep! I can't even think! Every time I do something, **his** face comes into my mind!" He screamed, hugging my waist. Poor kid was all I could think. Poor kid... For once, my criminal mastermind ways were stumped on what to do, but I just let him hug me & cry into my jacket.

The doors of the place were kicked in & the place was swarming with SOLDIERs & Turks within seconds. "SHIT!" I cussed, jumping on the table, "RUN!"

My gang shot up from their seats, a few being shot down & the chase began. Screams, gunfire, & explosions went on & my ears were ringing. I watched some of my best men die in a flash of gunfire or a grenade that would end up under them without knowledge. Tyra, my Co-Op, grabbed my arm & pulled me off the table & pulling me toward the exit. "Tyra," I shouted, trying to get out of her grasp.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but we need you to live!" She shouted back at me, making me silent.

She pushed me out the exit & shouted, "Get out of here!" before slamming the door shut again. Dammit! I darted away quickly, seeing the bullets puncture the door & a pained gasp. Tyra was dead.

A group of SOLDIERs & a Turk gave chase after me, after pooling out the door. I looked back momentarily & saw that there were bodies littering the floor coated in blood. Black Rouge was no more. Bloodsplatter was no more. I was just Danielle, criminal mastermind on the run...


End file.
